Man of Myth and Legend Chapter 5
by Tekqueen
Summary: Myka and Claudia having gotten Pete back to the b and b have their work cut out for them as they try to find a way to turn Pete back into a human again.


"This is really cleaver Claudia how did you think of this?" Myka asks.

"He needed to be in water which was a no brainer and if anyone else were to sit on it we wouldn't want to get wet so it was fun to use the sensors to create this for Pete."

"Thank you for doing this and being such a great help to Pete and to me for helping me get him here."

"Hey no problem I have to say this Myka this has been quite and adventure. He looks kind of handsome as merman the color of his tale is beautiful the dark blue fading to a light blue at his fins its really beautiful."

"It is Claudia." Myka says softly as she stares at Pete for a moment thinking, "He may be childish and obnoxious at times but he really is a handsome man."

"Myka?" Claudia asks.

"Yes sorry I was trying to think of how we were going to tell him how he has fins instead of legs when he wakes up."

"No I know that look you were thinking about him to yourself." Claudia says with a knowing smile.

"Promise I wasn't anyway we need to do a bit of research and try to find a way to turn him back into a human."

"I'm on it stay here with Pete and I'll run back to the warehouse and get some of the books there and see if we can't find something in any of them to help Pete." Claudia says heading for the door.

"Claudia."

"Yes Myka?"

"Thank you again for helping Pete I couldn't have gotten him here without your help. You're really smart and intelligent despite what Artie might say at times but he thinks the same thing as I do."

"I know he does he never says it but I know he cares about me and knows that I am smart and intelligent. I just keep him on his toes around the warehouse and here to because someone has to." Claudia says grinning and laughing along with Myka.

"I won't be long Myka I'll come back with some books and then we can maybe order take out and pull an all nighter looking for info to help Pete."

"Sounds good Claudia and bring me some more Twizlers along with dinner."

"Sure be back in a few." Claudia says leaving Lennas going to her El Camino Claudia drives back to the warehouse singing along to her favorite music.

Enjoying the drive back she turns up her music a bit louder as she enjoys the song she's listening to. "This song is so cool." Claudia says smiling as she sings along.

Coming up to the warehouse gate she drives in and parks the car near the door to the warehouse. Going inside she finds Artie in his office turning he faces her with a stern look on his face.

"Oh what did I do now Artie go ahead yell scream at me as you always do." Claudia says bracing for the loud tone of voice.

"You took the manipulator sensors without telling me what did you do with them Claudia?"

"I needed them besides their harmless they only change the molecular structure of an object to something else. It's not like I took the wishing pot and filled the warehouse full of ferrets or took the superhero shorts and started to fly around the warehouse."

"Alright I'll let this one go but what did you do with the sensors?"

"I used them to create a bed for Pete so that if he is lying on it will feel like water to him and if anyone else does it is a bed to them so no one else would get wet if they sat on the bed. Ok if you want to rant at me some more then fine go ahead."

"That…is really creative Claudia that is smart."

"Whoa what? You're not mad or going to lecture me or anything really?" Claudia says supersized.

"No not this time." Artie says turning back to his computer.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Artie?"

"Claudia don't push me." He says in that tone that says back off.

"There's the Artie I know welcome back." Claudia says teasing him.

"What did you come here for just to annoy me or did you have a specific purpose in coming here?"

"I came to get some books to try to help Myka find a way to turn Pete back into a human instead of him looking like the sea food special."

"Go to the warehouse library and you should find some books there to take back to Myka so the two of you can work together to find a way to help Pete."

"Thanks Artie." Claudia says turning to leave.

"Wait do you have the access code?"

"Yeah I do."

"You have the codes to get into the library?" Realizing what he said he sighs, "Yes from when you hacked the gird to get into the warehouse why I am not surprised Claudia."

"Precisely Artie that is how I got the code but I would never hurt the warehouse Artie surely you know that by now."

"I know you wouldn't hurt the warehouse calm down and go to the library and find the books your hunting for."

"Thank you." Claudia says in a quick tone of voice leaving hurriedly from Arties office excited she finally gets to go into the library on her own.

Using the keypad to get in with the code she has gotten when she had hacked the warehouse grid. "This is so cool." She says as the doors open revealing a huge room filled with every book ever published.

"This is wicked awesome ok now Artie do you possibly have a system for looking up books in here?" Claudia says looking for a computer or something to look up books on.

"Oh Artie you have to update this dinosaur of a computer well at least I have my laptop with me now to use my twentieth century computer instead of this one from the eighteen hundreds." Claudia says hooking up her computer as she disconnected the other one.

"Now to get into the library database update oh you really need to update this database its stone age software. But no problem I'll interface it with my new software and yes got it." Claudia says bringing up the search screen for the libraries database."

Searching the database she finds some books to take back to Lenna's for further study. "Yes ok the original story that will give us an insight to the artifact that fell on Pete. Also a few journals to about the mythical sea creatures ok this is a good start I guess time to get the books then to go back to Lenna's for the rest of the day and night."

Going down the immensely long aisles she easily finds the books, "One of these days Arite when your not looking I'm going to come in here and update everything this place needs a big overhaul."

Fishing picking up the books she makes her way back to the front of the warehouse a bit board on the walk back she puts on her head phones and listens to music on the way back to Arties office and to the entrance to leave the warehouse.

"Claudia, Claudia!" Artie says as she is leaving but she doesn't hear him with her headphones and music going. "Claudia!" Artie shouts louder but still she doesn't hear him.

"Why do I bother trying to talk to her especially when she has her head in that iPod of hers?" He grumbles to himself as she leaves the warehouse.

At Lenna's Myka keeps an eye on Pete sitting next to him on the bed Claudia had created she dabs Pete's face with it thinking soon he will wake back up again. "Pete you have to wake up now it's time to wake up." Myka says in a nagging tone thinking he will wake up and tease her about it.

Still his face is extremely pale as he lays there unconscious next to her still Myka talks to him thinking somehow he can her still. "Pete I'm still here and were going to take care of you and turn you back I promise."

"Myka there you are?" Claudia says coming back upstairs with a stack of books and take out bags in hand.

"Here let me help you." Myka says getting up and taking the books from Claudia. "Why don't we go downstairs to the table down there it will be easier for us to start researching and reading through these books."

"Agreed it would be cramped up here to try to work on anything up here I'll meet you downstairs do you need any help with the books?"

"No I'm fine I'll be down in a moment." Myka says as she sets the books down for a moment and walks over to Pete again.

"Were going to figure this out and you'll be walking around here and annoying me again in no time. I'm just kidding on the last thing I said Pete." Myka says as she leaves picking up the books to meet Claudia downstairs in the living room adjacent to the balcony.


End file.
